


221B: Bullets

by Nichellen



Series: Unrelated 221Bs [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichellen/pseuds/Nichellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John return from the hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B: Bullets

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to ReluctantAbandon for the beta!

The night Mrs Hudson died, John fucked Sherlock up against the wall of 221B Baker Street, right beneath the smiley face and the gunshot holes that no one would repair now. Later, Sherlock returned the favour -- and this time they made the sofa proper.

Sherlock had faltered when he realised he was listening out for the creaking of the fourth and seventh stairs and John, tired as he was, had held Sherlock’s head in his hands and kissed him back into it. John had slept afterwards, as usual -- a deep sleep of the exhausted; Sherlock had failed to sleep at all, and that was normal, too.

Mycroft had visited the hospital once, near the end, too late for anything meaningful. He had talked too soon and in a small voice that had carried too far, and John had accepted the offer of practical help with arrangements where Sherlock had initially refused.

When Sherlock was sure that John would remain asleep, he untangled their limbs slowly and carefully, pausing whenever there was a change in John’s breathing. Eventually he managed to shrug on his dressing gown and, after a moment’s thought, cover John with a blanket. He padded over to the wall and raised a hand to the place where yellow paint marred the wallpaper, running his fingers over the embedded bullets.


End file.
